


*But nobody Came

by Androgonous_nerd_trash_named_mark



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abused Frisk (Undertale), Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Worried Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androgonous_nerd_trash_named_mark/pseuds/Androgonous_nerd_trash_named_mark
Summary: Frisk lived a broken life. But smiled though the pain,they worked hard, in school, work and home. But the world turns upside down when a Smiley Skeleton discovers them. Sans knows something is wrong but Frisk is still content with being emotionally reclusive.





	1. Genesis

The golden light hung heavy in your room. You remembered something from a long time ago.  
\-------------------------------------  
She had been drunk again when you came home. You sat her up,gave her some water. You held her hair back while she vomited. Your arms ached from work and school. But you couldn't leave her. She was your mother. You knew why she did this. The guilt was eating her up inside. Knowing that you felt his wrath for her. She shook like a leaf under your touch. You rubbed her back, gently. You held her while she told you stories of her life when she was young.  
\-------------------------------------  
You smiled fondly, remembering your mother. A kind women with a addiction she couldn't shake and a husband who kept her helpless. You remember the day she died. You came home from work later than usual,and she seemed to be asleep on the couch. Not uncommon. You walked into your room, set down your bag and changed clothes. You came back out of the room and walked by her sleeping form, leaning to rub her shoulder as you passed. You stopped dead in your tracks. Her skin was so . . . Cold. You leaned down and touched her head, cold as ice. You began to panic, shaking her lifeless form. Her hands were especially cold. You fell to your knees, "Momma!" You cried. You heard your father get up in the other room. Coming to punish you for making that obnoxious noise, when he entered you glared up at him. "Shes dead! You have been here all day! You didn't notice she was fucking dying?!" He faltered. His voice was softer than it's ever been "Dead? Frisk are you sure?" You nodded and began crying,holding her body close to you. That day he became distant. He rarely ate and drank more often. He became increasingly violent with you. All that leads to now. You prefer to think of the happy days before your mothers death. Your mouth turns into a small memorial smile. He enters the room while you are daydreaming. "What's that smile for?" He protrudes. You politely respond "oh nothing" He grinds his teeth. He approaches you, "hey how about ya lend ya pops some money?" You thought for a second "I spend all of my recreational money on groceries on tuesday, I'm sorry" He tilts his head and says "what's the non recreational part?" His breath smells loosely of takeout and beer. You carefully say " For school" He leans his head back and let's out a loud cackle. "What? Ya going to go to art school or something?" Frisk flinches and formulates a response. "No,I'd rather go to a proper university, Sir. " He leans forward and says softly "Give me that money, You're too damn stupid to get in anyways" Frisk is taken aback. "But . . . , But I need that money Sir, please" He looks taken aback. Frisk is worried about being punished for talking back. " Where is the money?" Frisk makes split second decision. " The breadbox, the key is in the pantry though. " He laughed, "I knew you'd do the right thing" he said as he stumbles away. As soon as he left Frisk shuts and locks the door, grabs a backpack and stuffs clothes into it. "I have to go now" Frisk whispers. But as soon as they turn to grab their now full back pack. "What the,Frisk?! Where is it?" From downstairs. He climbs the stairs "YOU LITTLE--" As he starts to pound on the door. Frisk struggles to try and climb out of the window. But before they can the door busts and they are dragged back in by their feet. He picks them up by the hair and slaps them. " Where. Is. The. Money?" Frisk looks up at him. They plant their feet under them and spring up,busting their head into his face. He stumbles and falls down, Frisks head is reeling and they climb out of the window in the dimming night. As they climb down their backpack gets caught on some exposed metal and rips. Clothes fall but Frisk is already running and doesnt notice.  
The night is colder then expected and the light from the city is calling to Frisk. They begin to walk toward the bustling streets below them. A new place, hope for something better.


	2. In the city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is in the city. Somewhere not very familiar to them. They meet some city folk,some kind and some, not so much.

Frisk walks through the cities downtown. The lights are joyous and make Frisk feel like its Christmas. They continue to walk and as they walk the bright lights start to fade and the building grow darker and more dreary. Frisk is still trying to figure out where to go as they walk passed a pair. A orange,scaled monster and a black haired human. They notice Frisk as they walk by. They whistle and woop, Frisk is still in shock and they're distracted,they continue walking. The men grow agitated. Following Frisk down the street, until they come to a alleyway. The monster grabs Frisks backpack,luring them into the trap as Frisk turns to chase their bag. But before they can even try to grab it,the human has pressed Frisk against a wall,mouth against their ear. "You should appreciate compliments, because this is what happens when you don't " Frisk squirms aggressively and pleads with their eyes. The monster drops the backpack. The human turns Frisk around facing the wall of the alleyway. Their face pressed into the stone, the human cuts their shirt up the center back. As they take it off their layers of scars show. The bruise on their back shoulder from being pulled in the window. The burn marks from his cigarettes that litter their arm. Frisk braces themselves for the worst, but at this point the men see the extreme scarring. Frisk waits, "Dude,your back is so . . . " the silence is deafening "bad" the monster finishes. Frisk struggles, "Let me go,please" The human grins and pulls Frisks face up to face his. "You're ours for tonight, who ever left these bruises can have you back after we're done." The monster grabs Frisks hair and pulls their head back and laughs as they groan in pain. They continue to try and pull and tear at Frisks clothes, Frisk tries one last time, "Let me go!" Their voice echoes in the alleyway and the monster covers Frisks mouth. "Shut up, if you make too much noise then our playtime will be over" the human growled. Frisk notices the garbage cans around them,filled with beer bottles and French fries. The building behind them pulsing with music. They are next to a bar, the door is right there. Frisk prepares one last ditch effort. Their voice erupts from their chest as they scream "HELP" the human covers his ears,the monster flinches and leans forward and grabs Frisks throat. "That's it ya little bitch, you're so worthless I bet that's why you get beaten aye? Am I striking a nerve?" The monster taunts as frisks mind gets foggy. Suddenly the door with the pulsing music flies open. A fire monster, almost 6 feet tall is standing there, looking the situation up an down. His voice crackles like a warm log fire, but now it has an angry tone. He approaches, grabbing the monster by the back of the shirt and pulling him off of Frisk. The human stumbles back, Frisk collapses to their knees, the dirty ground is covered in broken glass and beer. Their knees bleed as they begin to sobb. The fire monster says to the men " If you ever even think of touching anyone like that again, I will know and I. Will. Burn. You. Alive." The men Nodd and scamper off onto the street,the monster kneels to speak to Frisk. The monster lays a gentle hard on Frisks shoulder and ask their name. They flinch, they stand up, the fire monster sees the scars,the bruises. He steps forward,introducing himself. Frisk jumps back, their mind a million miles a minute.They grab their bag. " . . .I'm sorry" they say before they begin running. Passing by the fire monster who is just trying to help. The men who are now smoking the next block down. Passed the elementry school. Into a small suburban neighborhood. They keep running until they are in a small patch of woods. They fall to their knees, screaming and crying. Trying to break apart the night sky that mocks them. They start shivering. Their clothes are torn and thier backpack is ripped and almost empty. They look up and see a small tree house not far away. They climb into the tree house and cuddle up in the blankets. "Warm" Frisk mumbles as they drift into slumber.


	3. New... friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After staying a night in the presumed abandoned tree house Frisk is visited by a friendly face and a worried stranger.

Frisk was awoken to bright light and a quiet voice, almost childlike. They jump awake and glance around,there was a small *Monster Kid, standing there in the tree house. "...Hi?" Says Frisk, mentally questioning why they were in the treehouse. Frisk had thought it was abandoned. The monster child steps forward and asks "Are you a hobo?" Frisk almost laughs,instead they gently smile, "Currently I am homeless but not a hobo, Silly" Frisk poked fun,the child laughed. "Is this your treehouse?" Frisk asked Monster Kid. Monster kid sat down in front of Frisk and said "It was Ms.Toriels childs treehouse but I guess they grew up or something, LAME! Now the treehouse is the neighborhoods, but nobody uses it anymore. That really dumb but also cool because now its mine" The monster responds excitedly. Frisk smiles. The childs eyes suddenly light up, "Wait here! I have a friend I want you to meet! Hes super cool and strong!" Frisk watches the monster disappear down the ladder down to the ground. How did he get down? He had no arms? Frisk ponders. They settle in to their location and situation, suddenly realizing how kinda underclothed they are,their fingers and toes are numb, their knees have cracked dirty blood on them. The bruise on their shoulder is turning a deep plumb color with mixes of greens ,reds and yellows. Their skin has a almost transparent sheen to it. Suddenly they hear people walking below them, Monster Kid and someone older? Maybe an older brother?   
The lower voice complains about the climb up to the tree house and Monster kid calls him a wimp. The voice soon reveals its owner as a skelaton monster pulls himself up into the tree house. Monster kid following close behind. Frisk has now wrapped themselves in one of the larger blankets. "This is Sans! I went to go get his brother Papyrus because hes really cool but he was busy so I brought Sans instead!" Frisk nods "Hello Sans, my name is Frisk" Sans says "Hey." And leans forward to shake your hand. As you grab it a hand buzzer buzzes between Frisks and Sans' hands. Frisk flinches at the sudden sensation but soon realised what it is and laughs. Sans makes a confused face when you flinch, he looks over you, noticing the scars,the bruises. He was taking in your appearance, so Frisk does the same. Sans was a skeleton monster, maybe 5'5 (but he was slouching lazily) A blue coat over basketball shorts with a white t-shirt under the jacket. Frisk could see the outline of ribs though the shirt. And to top it all off, Sans was wearing pink bunny slippers, on the now snowy ground. Sans turns to Monster Kid "Can I talk to Frisk alone for a few minutes Kid?" Monster kid frowns and pouts but climbs out of the treehouse (Again, how the hell does he do that?? ) Sans sits down across from Frisk.   
"So why are you half naked in a childrens treehouse in the middle of winter?"   
Frisk flinches at his less friendly tone.   
* . . .   
"Not a big talker eh?" Frisk nods.  
Sans tops his finger-bones against the floor. "Okay how about I ask a question, guess the answer, and if I get it right you nodd"  
Frisk nodded,their hands shaking partially from anxiety and partially from the cold.   
"How old are you? Lemme guess, 18?   
Frisk shook their head no.  
"Uh, 19?" Frisk shook no again. "Younger?"   
Frisk nodded. "Alright . . . , 17?" Frisk slowly nodded. Sans looked Frisk up and down. "You look a little worse for wear for 17, bud"  
Frisks asked "what about you?" Quietly. Sans' eyesocets had a blue tint. "I'm 18, my brothers your age though" Frisk nodded. "Why are you in the tree house? Are you running from a partner?" Frisk shook their head no. "Are you running from police?" Frisk almost laughed "... no Sans"   
"Are you running from somebody?" Frisk gulped and nodded. "Did that somebody leave those marks on you?" Frisk quietly nodded. "That's rough buddy" Sans said as you wrapped your arms around your shoulders. Revealing the repetitive burn scars on your forearms from the cigarettes."Who...?" Sans says almost breathlessly "Father" Sans cocked his eyebrow. Frisk was shivering "... cold" Sans stood up,approaching Frisk he shrugged off his jacket and put it on Frisks shoulders. "Um, here I have a shortcut to a friends house" Sans helped you up, "Close your eyes,Frisk" Frisk shut their eyes and suddenly there was a flash of white and sudden intense silence. Then everything was warm, felt like home and smelt like ... Cinnamon?


	4. Moms open arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets a women who reminds them of someone they miss dearly.

Frisk was embraced by a warm feeling, and felt like going to sleep. There were voices, one calm and almost sad and then Sans'. They felt a soft surface embracing them, a bed or a couch, Frisk didnt care. They wanted to sleep. A voice speaking, presumably at them, they opened their eyes, Sans was sitting next to them, he looked a little nervous. Frisk looked up to see a goat monster wearing a lovely purple dress. Slippers adorned her feet. She was boiling water at the stove and every once and a while would hum a tune forgotten by time. The first word frisk thought of was 'Mom' though a mumble Toriel heard Frisk and thought the delirious teenager was just tired. Probably wouldn't remember anything after this. "Well if calling me Mother makes you happy then go ahead my child" Frisk sat up,their fingers aching and their toes stinging as blood flowed though them. Sans looked at Frisk nervously, "you scared me bud,out in the treehouse, you were freezing" The women came over to where Sans and frisk were seated and set down a warm cup of tea in front of both of them. Frisk took the cup,appreciating the warmth the mug delivered. She soon sat down as well with her own cup of tea, she looked at Frisk. They looked worn, tired, broken. But Frisk smiled at her,"Thank you Ma'am, I'm Frisk by the way" The goat monster laughed and said "My name is Toriel, and as I said earlier you can call me Mom, or Goatmom as I know some have begun calling me." Frisk laughed "Okay Goatmom, I'm sorry we met like this, though I do appreciate this" Toriels eyes softened and she put her hand on Frisks, "you reminded me of someone I once knew . . . a child I loved dearly, although you my dear are much older then they were." Frisks eyes were glossy and Frisk yawned. Toriel got up "I have a room you can sleep in Frisk, if you dont have anywhere else to go?"  
Frisk smiled sadly "That would be great" Sans said goodbye,something about his brother and spaghetti. Frisk laughed. They hugged sans and thanked him, be blushed (as much as a skelaton could blush ) and said "no problem frisk now have a Oaky night" Frisk sighed "...was that a pun about the treehouse?" Sans grinned "maybe, goodnight frisk" Sans went home and Frisk slept in Toriels-- Mom's extra room. The day was long and tiring, and at about 2am the world crashed down. Frisk had a nightmare, about Father,about those men,about Moms funeral. Frisk woke alone,wrenching out sobs and trying to stay quiet. They got up and went into the Kitchen, a cup of water would be good. Frisk got a cup and filled it with cool water and sat at the table. Sipping their water,thinking too hard for their own good. The door of the bedroom down the hall creaked open and soft footsteps made their way down. "Frisk..? Why *Yawns* are you up at this hour?" Frisk looks up almost afraid, Toriel sees this fearful glance and says "How about I wash those clothes,I'm sure there are some PJs you can borrow,and those look cold and wet,Dear" Frisk smiled as hot tears fell down their cheeks. Toriel showed them the bathroom and gave them an extra pair of clothes, just some black sweatpants and a big baggy t-shirt. Frisk was self conscious of their arms. The scars were obvious and had already freaked out sans. They walked out and Toriel was sitting in a nightgown, "I tossed your clothes into the washer they should be ready tomorrow morning" Toriel waved over Frisk, "so honey, do you wanna tell me about yourself?" Frisk frowned softly. "Like what?" Toriel tilted her head and said "Your favorite color, favorite foods, maybe even places you like to go?" Frisk smiled and said "Light blue and red, um, I really like savory stuff, like pastas and soups, and I like to go to the water. There were these flowers, that repeat what you say back to you. Me and my m--" Frisk looked down. "I'm sorry ma'am I just--" Frisk starts crying. Toriel runs her hands on Frisks back, rocking back and forth. Frisk looked at their hands "My mom used to take me there as a kid. As I got older she got more depressed. And as she got more depressed she got more wrapped up in alcohol and her addiction spiraled until she . . . " Toriel tilted her head. "She died." Frisk finshied. Toriel gasped and held Frisk to her chest. "Frisk, I appreciate your trust. I know how you feel, I lost my children, they wandered from our home,to go play in the fields just along the river. Near the treehouse. There were golden flowers that grew there." Frisk nodded as they listened to Toriel speak. "They had been swimming, although I told them not to do so. When Chara, the human, got their foot trapped in the underwater greenery. My son Asriel tried to get them free but he was too late..." Toriel said as a tear escaped. Frisk nodded and said "what happened then?" Toriel looked at the table where flowers in a vase sat. "When this happened it was long ago,when humans despised monsters. Wanted us dead or trapped underground somewhere. So when my son came into a human village. Holding the body of his sibling. Begging for help. The humans . . . " Frisks eyes widened. "The humans though my son had killed his sibling. They... they attacked him, he had always been so passionate about peace. He didnt fight back. He just just stumbled home. And the moment he entered the garden he collapsed and turned to dust. " Toriel wretched. "My husband, he begun to hate humans, claiming all of the humans were rotten . . . I remembered Chara, our human, our child that we, . . . I loved. And I couldn't stay and listen to him speak like that anymore. So I left" Frisk leaned their head against Toriels soft shoulder. "Than you, Mom. For taking me in, even though I am a stranger" Toriel ran her hand on Frisks. "No need, you needed someone, and . . . so do I" Frisk smiled and soon fell asleep, quietly snoring into Toriels shoulder.


	5. A bizarre visitor

Frisk awoke laying in the spare bedroom again. 'Goatmom must have brought me here when I fell asleep' frisk mumbled, the walls were a soft purple. There were faint tanned outline of when posters adorned the walls. Frisk swung their legs out of the bed and their sockless feet touched the soft carpet, they stood up and turnes toward the nightstand and dresser. The wardrobe held an adornment of striped jumpers and shirts. Frisk found one that was big enough for them. The sleeves were too long but otherwise the shirt was fine. Frisk soon went into the bathroom across the hall, there was an obviously new and unused bottle of fruity shampoo. Frisk climbed in the shower and tried to rinse the memories and nightmares away. The water was so nice and the bathroom was clean. The memories might only lie dormant but Frisk felt much better. Frisk put on a pair of jeans,pulling them tighter with safety pins. They put on the shirt that was mildly too big. They brushed out their hair with their fingers, smiling at their face in the mirror. They looked clean, put together . . . happy. Frisk stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Dropping the dirty clothes in the hamper of the spare bedroom. Frisk came out to the living room. Wandering into the kitchen, they saw Toriel using fire magic to heat up and effectively cook eggs. She smiled at Frisk, laughing at the oversized clothes, "You look like a child that has gotten into their parents closet, Frisk " Frisk heard the jokingness in Moms voice and smiled. They soon sat down to eat, the eggs were very good. Frisk ate with vigor, they dont remember the last time they had homecooked eggs. Toriel was happy that Frisk enjoyed the eggs, and was very appreciative when Frisk offered to do the dishes. "I figured you cooked so I might as well clean up-- as a thank you." Toriel begun to reply "Oh thank you Frisk, that would be lovely! I wonder,would you like to go cloth--" but was interrupted by a intense knock at the front door. Frisk froze in fear while Toriel wondered aloud "Oh who could that be this early in the morning?" She wandered to the door and held the door nob, "Who is it?" She asked. Frisk sat down, worried for the person that might come though that door.


	6. Goatmotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus blocks your way! Or rather, you meet Papyrus! And Toriel wants to take you shopping!

Toriel opened the front door, and it was... Frisk didn't know who this was. They approached behind Mom and looked over her shoulder, there was a tall Skeleton, who was dressed in what looked like homemade battle armer, the monsters voice was harsh but not in an angry way. His voice was loud but friendly, he talked excitedly to Toriel who invited him inside. The monster entered and saw Frisk, leaning down and offering his hand he introduced himself "Hello Human! My brother told me about you! I am the great Papyrus! Great to meet you!" Frisk had the urge the flinch but the excited smile on Papyrus's face distracted them from their internal fear. Frisk introduced themselves to the tall skeleton. Frisk soon learned that Papyrus was Sans' younger brother, Frisk said aloud " so you are 17 right? Sans said you and I were the same age!" Papyrus nodded. Frisk and Papyrus talked for a long time, Toriel adding in clips and Small Puns every once in awhile. Suddenly Papyrus's phone began to ring, startling frisk. He answered it, his cheeks reddening as he spoke to the person on the other end. Frisk overheard Papryrus say "Gladly Mettaton, when do you want me to meet you there?" Toriel and Frisk made knowing eyes at one another. As Papyrus ended the call, he stood up. Announcing that his 'friend' needed him to come over and help him with something. Toriel and Frisk said goodbye to Papyrus and before he left he gave them both a crushing hug. His goodbye carried though the house and his energy hung lightly in the air. Toriel laughed, "Papyrus is always been such an excitable boy" Frisk sat down on a dining table chair as Toriel walked to go put a book Away. Toriel turned to face Frisk, "Would you perhaps like to go buy some clothes? I noticed that many of your clothes didn't fit correctly." Frisk wanted to smile but also didn't want to burdan the women with their needs. Frisk said "Mom, I dont wanna be a burdan..." Toriels face softened and she said, "Frisk, you have trusted me and helped me more than you know." Frisk looked up, a small smile growing. "Sure Mom, Thank you so much" Toriel came over and hugged Frisk, pressing Frisks hair into her dress, "You can stay here as long as you need, I quite enjoy your company." Frisk nodded and felt this strong intense warmth in their chest.   
-*You feel the goatmotherly love, You are filled with determination-  
Toriel informed Frisk they would go later, and that if Frisk didnt mind Toriel would invite a few others. "Who?" Frisk questioned. Toriel quieted them and said that they'll like the new friends. Frisk smiled, and went to wash the rest of the dishes, Toriel thanking Frisk as she went to grab a new book from her shelf to pass the time.


	7. The Mall

The afternoon sun shone through the windows, creating a goldren glow that illuminated Frisks curious eyes. Toriel had a creame blouse and a black skirt, white socks with black flats. She looked lovely, put together, womanly. Frisk was clean, but their face adorned scars and a faint outline of a hand from their fathers outburst. Their sweatpants were too big and their shirt was just too short for them. Their feet wore a pair of toriels old running shoes. They looked like they had gotten dressed in the dark.  
Toriel looked Frisk up and down, reaching out and fixing their hair.  
"You will like my friends, they are your age and they were my students once apon time"  
Toriel smiled faintly at the thought.  
Frisk smiled,   
Toriel lead Frisk to her car, an old blue SUV that had faded bumper sticker that said 'Watch out I'm a PTA mom'. Frisk climbed in the front seat as Toriel climbed in the drivers, they put on their seat belts and Toriel turned on the car a pulled into the street. Frisks eyes glimmered, they hadn't been on an outing since before Mom died. The world felt cool, new and welcoming.   
\------------------------------------  
Toriels blue SUV pulled into the mall parking lot, parking near the front. Toriel and Frisk climbed out of the car. They walked into the front entrance of the mall. The cold air was sudden and suprising to Frisk, they looked around and saw a abundance of stores, both monster and human focused. Toriel and Frisk walked in sync, the large skylights above them left a homely tint to the space.   
"Hey Ms.Tori!"  
Frisk turned to see a young fish monster, she wore jeans and a black tanktop. A red flannel tied around her waist.  
"Alphy is ordering us drinks, she'll be here in a second."  
Toriel smiled and hugged the younger monster.   
"How are you dear? How is the academy going?"  
The fish monster responded   
"I've been really good, I've missed home but I'm super exited to learn more about combat and stuff!"  
Frisk could tell she was passionate about school, that was something they were also passionate about. Toriel turned to Frisk, the fish monster finally noticing them.  
"hey,sorry I didn't notice you, I haven't seen Toriel in a while so I was kinda distracted."  
The air was akward as The fish monster fished (AN: heh, fished) for words to say.  
" . . . Well, hi! I'm Undyne, Toriel was a teacher of mine and her husb--"  
Undyne corrected herself.  
"Her old friend was my mentor and I was around their houses a lot as a child."  
Toriel smiled and side hugged Undyne.  
"She was a rambunctious child, she was"  
Undyne looks Frisk up and down, eyebrows crinkling at their faces marks.   
"So you know my story, whats yours kid?"  
Frisk laughed, running a hand through their brown hair.  
"My name is Frisk, I am 17, I love pasta and  
I was in a bad spot and Toriel took me in.  
Is that good?"  
Undyne thought for a second and then smiled.   
"Awesome to meet you Frisk, I'm 18, Alphys is 17 like you"   
Frisk sees a short lizard monster walking towards the group, her hands full of cups from mooncashes(tm). The group begins to move toward the tables, Alphys sitting the drink carrier on the table, they all sat down.  
"H - hi, I'm A-Al-Alphys"   
The lizard monster stuttered nervously.   
"Hey Alphys, I'm Frisk, how are you?"  
Alphys and Frisk make small talk, Toriel and Undyne soon join in on the convorsation. Undyne Laces her hand in Alphys', smiling at her lovingly. Frisk realises something.  
"Are you guys . . . together?   
Alphys' and Undyne immediately pull apart and look nervous.  
"Uh, sorry if that make you uncomfortable, I always forget that humans are weird about this kinda stuff."  
Alphys look at her claws and blushes.  
Frisk realised how their statement sounded.  
"No No, thats called Homophobia, where people are mad about two girls or two boys dating. I'm not homophobic, i was just asking because you are cute together"  
Alphys and Undyne looked relieved,   
"S-Sorry, alot of humanz f-freak out or get mad at us"  
Frisk nodded , they knew the stignatism revolving around monster relationships, let alone queer ones in a public space.  
"Well I think you guys are cute together"   
Alphys look up at her girlfriend, smiling.   
"Do You Want To Go Shopping Now Frisk?"   
Toriel asked, a smile in her voice.  
"Sure, I just don't know where to go. I've never really been shopping"  
Toriel laughed and stood up, Frisk, Undyne and Alphys followed (in that order).  
They tossed away their cup and ventured farther into the unknown.


End file.
